Detecting redox modulated proteins with specificity is critical to understand the mechanisms of redox homeostasis that are occurring in disease processes. Redox is a change in oxidation, and its occurrence signals a change in cell function. Only recently has research highlighted the importance of measuring the levels of these redox modulated proteins. Understanding these changes and detecting specifically where in disease processes they are occurring will be a key for the early intervention and prevention of further damage.
Because the significance of these proteins is a relatively new discovery, little advancement has been made in their detection. Currently available tools like analytical, proteomic approaches are not sensitive or cost effective or not compatible for direct visualization.